The Meeting
by purpleeskimo
Summary: Finn and Fionna meet. But how haven't they met before? (New chapters to be added soon)
1. Chapter 1

"Jake?" Finn looked at him in the kitchen from the couch. "Yeah, bro?" said Jake, turning from the window. "Remember that fan fiction Ice King made?" Jake nodded. "What if... What if it was real?" Jake shrugged, joining Finn on the couch. "Well, I'm pretty sure we've been everywhere in Ooo, so it'd be hard to miss alternate versions of us. I mean a girl version of you, bro? That's cray-cray." Finn looked down. "I kind of wish it is. You know, in my gut and junk."  
"Well, bro. Have to listen to your gut. What's your gut saying?"  
"I think my gut is saying that it is. That chick Fionna and that cat Cake are real. There's some crazy Ice Queen. Marshall Lee, you know that guy version of Marceline, he could be real. Lady could have a fraternal twin, Lord Monochromicorn. It's kind of cray-cray but what if we went to look for them? Do you think we could find them?" Jake took a bite of a sandwich he'd made while Finn was talking. "Well, Finn. I guess we could try. Always have to listen to your gut."

Finn knocked on the castle door. He and Jake stood awkwardly in front of it until Peppermint Butler opened it. "Hello, good sirs. What are you two doing here so late?"  
"Um, we need to speak to PB. And it's not late. It's only a little after dinner." The butler scoffed. "Whatever. Come in." Finn and Jake followed him through the castle doors. Attention, Princess! Finn and Jake are here." They could faintly hear Princess talking to someone. "Come on!" The other person said something. "It's only Finn and Jake, it's not your dad or anything." They heard the other person mumble a "whatever" and footsteps coming down. Finn and Jake were surprised to see Bubblegum and Marceline walking down together. "Hey, Marceline. I didn't know you were here. We were about to go to your house next anyways so this saved some time." Bubblegum and Marceline looked at each other, confused. "What do you want, Finn?" Marceline asked.  
"Remember the fan fiction Ice King made that we told you about?" The princess and Marceline both nodded slowly, their eyes squinting as their confusion increased. "We're going to find the characters, or people, in the story. The girls started laughing. "You're joking, right? They aren't real!" PB exclaimed. Finn scratched his head. "Listen guys, Finn's gut told him that they were real. You have to listen to your gut and you know that." The princess and Marceline got serious. Well, then it's actually very likely that they could exist."  
"See, I told you!" Finn exclaimed. "Let's go get Lady and then we can venture off. And since its dark, it's a good chance that Marshall is out there too, right?" Marceline's face lit up. They left the castle and went off to find Lady Rainicorn.

"Hey, Cake! Catch!" Fionna tossed the Frisbee to her sister. Cake stretched her torso into the air and caught with her front paws. "Cake, you cheated. You have to catch it without your powers."  
"Yeah, Cake," a voice above them said. "You can't cheat like this-" Marshall Lee swooped down from the sky and took the Frisbee from Cake's grasp, returning to his position in the night air. Prince Gumball ran up to them. "Marshall, you need to throw that back!" He laughed in reply. "Okay, if you say so." He threw it down at Gumball's head, causing him to fall to the ground. Fionna ran up to him, "Oh my gosh, Gumball, are you okay?" He grunted, easing off the ground. "I'm fine." Cake ran up to them. "Are you sure, sugar bun? You got a bump on your little head." Lord Monochromicorn flew out of a black hole, knocking Marshall from his spot in the sky. "Gumball! Watch your horse, man!" Lord Monochromicorn said something. "He wants you to know that he's not a horse, he is a Monochromicorn." Marshall scoffed. "Whatever."  
Cake was looking up at the sky, confusion covering her face. "Lord Monochromicorn, I didn't know you had a sister." Everyone looked up. There was a multi-colored, pregnant, female version of him flying towards them. "Neither did I," Prince Gumball said. Fionna looked closer. "Hold on. There are people on her!" Marshall saw them too. "Yeah, you're right. And they look... they look like us!"  
The strangers landed about 100 feet from them. A boy, dog, vampire, princess, and rainicorn began to walk to them. "See, I told you guys!" the boy said to his friends. Now everyone, Fionna, Marshall, Gumball, Cake, Lord Monochromicorn, and the strangers were standing in parallel lines to each other. "Who are you?" Fionna asked. The boy spoke first. "I'm Finn. You must be Fionna." She took a few steps back, and pulled out her crystal sword. "How do you know my name?" To show he was prepared too, Finn took out his similar gold sword. "Our, um, friend Ice King told us an imaginary story about you. At first, we thought you guys weren't real, but today my gut had this feeling..."

Cake and Fionna exchanged a shocked look. "Didn't Ice Queen tell us a story like this? With a boy named Finn? And a dog named Jake?" Cake nodded. "That dog would be me," Jake inserted. Marshall Lee levitated into the air, Marceline joining him. "You must be Marceline the Vampire Queen." Marceline blushed. "And you, Marshall Lee the Vampire King." He took out an apple, handing it to her. "You want it? I was gonna save it for later, but you look like you haven't eaten recently. She nodded, blushing even harder. On the ground Lady Rainicorn and Lord Monochromicorn were trying to communicate, but it was mostly Mo-Chro talking since he couldn't understand Lady's Korean.

Everyone else went off into their own little areas while Fionna and Finn were still frozen where they were at first. "So, you're human too?" Fionna asked. Finn nodded. "Do you think, we could be related or something?" he asked. Fionna shrugged as she led him over to a picnic blanket she and Cake had brought. "If we were, we could've been separated after that Mushroom Bomb went off. You know, in the Mushroom War?" Finn shook his head. "No. I made this wish in Prismo's time room, and it took me back to then. I didn't see you." Fionna began eating a burrito from the picnic basket. "I did the same. And I didn't see you. Maybe we were there at our house in different times?"

Jake and Cake overheard their conversation and walked over. "I don't think you guys are related." Cake nodded her head in agreement. "Maybe you two were destined for each other." Fionna blushed. She hated that topic. Finn on the other hand had no problem with it. "We can't be destined though. That's me and Flame Princess." Cake looked at him, eyebrows raised. "What? Is Fionna not dating Flame Prince?" Fionna looked at him. "What are you talking about? Who is Flame Prince?" Jake and Finn exchanged a glance. "Have you guys not traveled to the Fire Kingdom? Have you even been to the Ice Kingdom?"

"Well of course we've been to the Ice Kingdom! How else would we meet Ice Queen? We just haven't ventured to the Fire Kingdom." Marshall Lee, Marceline, Lord Monochromicorn, Lady Rainicorn, Princess Bubblegum and Prince Gumball joined the conversation as well. "Does this mean we have to go find them?" Marshall Lee asked. "Well I suppose eventually we can get Ice Queen and Ice King to meet, but right now we need to find Flame Prince."


	2. Fire Kingdom

Finn stayed close to Fionna as she led the way to the tree fort while the others followed behind. "Hey guys, have you noticed that this place looks almost exactly like where we live?" Finn mentioned to his friends. "Does it?" Fionna asked. "Yeah, it's exactly the same, but reversed. Like that tree to the right of us, it's usually to the left on the way to the tree fort." Marceline noticed Bubblegum drawing something. She swooped down to hover next to the princess. "Hey, Bonnibel. What're you drawing?" She looked up at her friend. "I've been drawing a map of this area according to what I've seen. And Finn's right. It's mirrored. Did you notice that we passed the Mystery Temple twice? This is rather strange, I have to look more into this once we get back to our castle."

As they reached the tree fort, Marceline levitated back to Marshall Lee. "So, Marshall, did you used to own this place?" He looked at her in surprise. "Uh, yeah. How'd you know?" She laughed. "It seems that basically the same things happen to us but in our own little worlds."

"Does that mean your mom, I mean, dad ate your fries too?" She nodded. "Well it seems like we should both have axe basses too." He pulled out his bass. She got out hers and they both played the same harmonious tune. Everyone turned as they played, looking to their gender counterpart in amazement. "_How did they do that?_" flashed across everyone's mind. After they stopped playing, they laughed and turned to their friends' wide eyes. "What?" Marceline asked. Now Jake said what was in the group thought bubble out loud. "How did you play the same melody and everything like that?" They shrugged. Once the group reached the door, everyone walked into the fort, still mildly freaked out. Prince Gumball broke the silence.

"So what's our plan to get inside the Fire Kingdom, let alone see the Flame Prince?" Everyone looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?" Fionna asked. "Well, Flame Prince is really dangerous so I asked the Flame Queen to lock him up. And the Fire Kingdom is already heavily guarded so I doubt they'd let all of us in." Finn nodded. "That's how it is back where we live too." The group sat in silence for a few minutes, pondering what they should do. "I think I have an idea" Marshall Lee stated. "We can just fly through one of Mo-Chro's black holes past the guards." Fionna, Prince Gumball and Cake groaned heavily, realizing their stupidity. "Why didn't I think of that?" Fionna yelled. "He can make black holes?" Jake asked. The prince nodded. Jake looked at Lady. "Why can't you do that?" Lady Rainicorn said something in Korean. "It's okay, baby. I'm not mad at you."

"So what do we say once we, you know, get in?"

"I say we demand to see the prince. Isn't that the main reason we're going? We shouldn't waste our time with small talk with the king."

"Okay, then. Good point Finn, you can lead us through this whole thing. Let's roll out." Finn and Fionna made sure they had their backpacks and swords and led the group out of the tree fort and South East to the Fire Kingdom.

"Are you ready to work your magic, Mo-Chro?" Prince Gumball asked his trusted companion. Lord Monochromicorn replied with a "Heck yeah!" in Morse code. "Alright, let's go."In order, Prince Gumball, Princess Bubblegum, Finn, Fionna, Marshall Lee and Marceline sat on Lord's back, leaving Jake and Lady Rainicorn at the tree fort because Lady couldn't fit onto his back. They flew into the air, increasing speed until suddenly a black hole was formed, flying straight through and ending up near the entrance to the Fire Palace. There were no guards at the moment so they quietly went through the heavy red-orange doors. As soon as they entered the palace they were met with the queen on her throne. "Who goes there? Other than that idiotic Prince Gumball..." Finn led the entourage forth. "Flame Queen, my name is Finn the human. This is Fionna, also a human, Cake, a cat, Princess Bubblegum, and you know Prince Gumball." The queen looked at them suspiciously. "I thought I already met all of the royalty in Ooo." Princess Bubblegum looked down at her shoes. "Well, see, we are from a different part of Ooo that none of you have been to, so I can imagine that you have not met me." The queen rolled her eyes. "What does the lot of you want?"

"We need to see your son." Now the queen leaned towards her guests, more interested in their plea. "What do you mean by my son? The prince?" Finn nodded. "Gumball, why do you suddenly need to see my son? I thought you said he was a threat?" Prince Gumball cleared his throat before replying. "Well malady, you did say yourself he is evil. And I've personally seen him terrorize innocent kingdoms." Gumball nervously urged on. "But these travelers who came with me have a need to meet him. He is necessary to what we are doing." Once he was finished talking they sat in an awkward silence while the queen decided what to do. "I suppose you can. Follow me." For the first time since they've arrived, the Flame Queen rose from her throne, leading them to where her son was being held. "Flame Prince! You have some... Uh, some visitors." There was a faint sound of rustling as they came upon his cage. Inside the candle cage there was a fire elemental boy, about 14 years of age, same as Finn and Fionna, sitting on the ground, lightly glowing. "Visitors? And one is that wretched Gumball? Doubt that these 'visitors' are here to bring something good." Finn stepped up to the cage. "We're here to let you out." The boy laughed. "Now why would you do that?" Fionna walked up beside Finn. "We have some things to discuss with you." He looked at her. "Like what?"

"Just some things. And don't worry; we're planning on bringing another fire elemental too. But you have to promise that you won't kill off any villages or anything while you're with us. You have to be on your best behavior." Flame Prince grinded his teeth, looking at the group of people standing before him. "Okay, deal. Now where are we heading to?" Finn unlocked the cage. "The Candy Castle."


End file.
